Fairy Coffee
by Nymus
Summary: AU. Mest trabaja en un café y debe enfrentar una situación desconocida para él, donde, por supuesto, el equipo de Fairy Coffee le ayudará. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Mashima y a quienes hayan pagado los derechos respectivos. Si no esto sería canon

Estaba harto. Todas las benditas tardes eran lo mismo.

Desde que habían comenzado las clases de épocas de invierno en la prestigiosa universidad de Magnolia su trabajo de medio tiempo en el café había aumentado también. Era lógico que en invierno aumentara la clientela y más aún estando frente a la casa de estudios, pero nada de eso importaba. Disfrutaba lo que hacía, pero era la primera vez que aquello le ocurría. Aunque la verdad es que no estaba harto de la situación, si no de no tener idea de que hacer al respecto.

A la segunda semana, sobrepasado por sus hipótesis, decidió pedir ayuda a sus compañeros de trabajo.

\- Nunca nos llamas a todos a la vez, Mest – dijo con sorpresa Levy.

\- ¡Debe ser grande! ¡Esto es de hombres! – exclamó Elfman, pero inmediatamente todos le hicieron callar.

\- ¡Silencio, por favor! – dijo Mest intentando ordenar sus pensamientos – Miren, esta es la situación: hace días no ha dejado de venir un tipo de lentes y cabello largo, se sienta siempre en la mesa número 12 y no ordena hasta que yo le atienda, no deja de observarme, luego deja algo de propina y se va – todos estaban escuchando estáticos el relato, se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero no creyeron que su compañero lo haría. Cuando estaban a punto de festejar por ellos, Mest agregó el toque final – Creo…Creo que planea una emboscada contra mí, debe odiarme por alguna razón y quiere golpearme.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Tardaron en entender que aquel chico realmente hablaba en serio. Posterior a ello todos soltaron una estrepitosa carajada al unísono. Mest estaba descolocado, les acababa de contar que su vida estaba en peligro y recibía esta respuesta. Se comenzaba a recordar a sí mismo que esa era la razón por la que no le gustaba relacionarse con la gente cuando una suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Has llegado tú sólo a esas conclusiones? – preguntó Mira, con su amabilidad habitual.

\- Pues… - Genial. Ahora se sentía avergonzado y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

\- Y yo que pensaba que nuestro pequeño Mest estaba creciendo… - se escuchó por lo bajo.

\- Si tienes tantas dudas, ¿por qué no simplemente le preguntas? – dijo Natsu, mientras los demás asentían en silencio. Era la primera vez que veía a todos estar de acuerdo con una de sus ideas y eso le preocupaba un poco.

\- ¿Y si decide golpearme allí mismo? ¿Y si me arroja el café caliente en la cara? ¿Y si…?

\- Mira Mest, todos estamos al tanto de la situación y la verdad es que no es algo en lo que te podamos ayudar, debes ir y averiguarlo tú mismo – ahora estaba más confundido que antes. Ni siquiera había comenzado el período de exámenes y ya se estaba estresando – Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es confiar en nosotros. Si tienes algún problema estaremos allí, pero estoy segura de que no será ese el caso. Nada malo pasará y definitivamente nadie va a golpearte. ¿Entendido? – concluyó con una amplia sonrisa la rubia.

Ante la presión y la duda terminó cediendo. Después de todo era cierto, tenía a sus compañeros apoyándole y si estaban seguros de que nada malo sucedería era por alguna razón. Pero aún así, ninguno de esos pensamientos pudo ayudarle a conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó sin prisas. Cuatro horas de sueño no era lo que recomendaría cualquier experto en la materia, pero por lo menos había tomado una decisión. Hablaría con ese sujeto de lentes y le dejaría las cosas claras. Un momento. ¿Qué cosas exactamente le dejaría claras? ¿De qué iban a hablar? No importaba, eso lo resolvería después, el día estaba recién comenzando.

Pasó gran parte de las clases pensando en aquel tipo. Eso era nuevo para él, que generalmente no se preocupaba tanto por un asunto o una persona en particular, ¿por qué tomarse las molestias ahora? No entender lo que estaba pasando era frustrante.

Llegó la hora de ir al café y tuvo, como siempre, un día ajetreado. Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en él. Aquel era el gran día, sin embargo, algo faltaba. Y ese "algo" era el chico de lentes que aún no aparecía, a pesar de que ya eran las 4.30.

Mira al percatarse de eso puso una mano sobre su hombro y con una dulce sonrisa intentó animarle:

\- Seguro que llega pronto. Ha de haber tenido un inconveniente.

\- ¿Por qué debería importarme? Si no viene mejor para mi – refunfuñó el aludido, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que aquello era mentira.

5.30 pm. Aún no aparecía el sujeto en cuestión. Los otros miembros del café murmuraban por lo bajo, pero Mest podía escuchar todo claramente y eso le irritaba aún más. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota faltando de esa manera después de ir religiosamente todos los días?

6.30 pm. Había atendido a un montón de gente amigable, pero todavía estaba esperando que cierto personaje de lentes entrara por la puerta.

\- ¿Todavía nada, Mest? – preguntó Gray con preocupación. Mest solo negó con la cabeza. Todos notaron que se encontraba más callado de lo habitual. Eso podía ser tanto bueno como malo.

\- Que problema, justo hoy le iba a hablar – comentó por lo bajo Lucy.

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien – respondió Natsu con su ánimo de siempre y una sonrisa que la rubia le devolvió.

8.00 pm finalmente. Era hora de cerrar y el chico no había aparecido. Mest se veía bastante desanimado ya.

\- Esto… Mest, estoy segura de que mañana vendrá – intentó consolarle Juvia.

\- Gracias por todo, pero creo que así está bien – comentó con pesadez – al final ni siquiera estaba seguro de que debía decirle, solo teníamos hipótesis.

Había sido un largo día para él en general. Durante el camino a casa estuvo pensando en por qué no había ido hoy y por qué le importaba. De nuevo, se encontró divagando antes de dormir y le fue difícil conciliar el sueño.

Otro día desanimado, otro día de clases, otro día de café. Esta vez, aunque su mente seguía distraída, todo fue más fácil de llevar. Probablemente porque ya no tenía el miedo ni la ansiedad de estar esperando por algo.

Durante el intercambio de clases juró haber visto "al tipo ese de las gafas", pero después creyó que solo eran ideas suyas y que su cerebro jugaba unas bromas de muy mal gusto.

El reloj marcó las 4.30 en el Fairy Coffee y la campanilla de la puerta sonó. Todos se dieron vuelta expectantes, pero solo apareció una señora regordeta. Comenzaban a escucharse los suspiros de desilusión cuando, inmediatamente detrás de ella, apareció cierto chico de lentes que se dirigió a la mesa 12. Todos los miembros del Fairy Coffee comenzaron a susurrarle a Mest y a darle golpecitos en la espalda, quien se dirigió a la mesa casi automáticamente.

\- Hola…Ehm… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Quiero decir, esto…Eh… ¿Necesitas algo? – se estaba complicando más de lo necesario. Además, una torpeza había comenzado a invadirlo.

\- Está bien, me llamo Lahar, lamento no haber venido ayer – comentó el chico. Ahora que le ponía atención era la primera vez que veía a una persona con ojos violetas.

Un momento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas por eso? – preguntó Mest con genuina curiosidad.

\- Cierta chica de pelo rojo me dijo que estuviste esperándome toda la tarde – Mest se ruborizó a más no poder. Maldita sea Erza, iba a matarla uno de estos días.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la señora regordeta carraspeó. Evidentemente, esperaba ser atendida.

\- Esto… ¿Podemos hablarlo a la salida? Te dejaré las indicaciones en la boleta… - Respondió Mest con una seguridad que ni él supo de donde la sacó – Solo si quieres y puedes. En seguida vuelvo con tu orden.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraban todos los miembros de Fairy Coffee observándole con sonrisas macabras.

Uno de estos días los mataría a todos.

\- Por favor, no quiero comentarios ahora – advirtió rápidamente con un leve rubor en el rostro que fue incrementando. De pronto se quedó estático en su lugar.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema, Mest? – preguntó Gray al notar que su compañero no respondía.

\- No le pregunté la orden… Aunque todos los días pide lo mismo… - respondió pasmado.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Llévale lo de siempre.

\- Voy… Voy a parecer un psicópata – añadió Mest sintiéndose aún peor.

\- Sólo ve y hazlo. No te va a rechazar nada y lo sabes – le animó poniendo una mano en su hombro. El pobre chico ya no daba más. Apenas había comenzado a trabajar y ya se sentía agotado.

" _Realmente no estoy entendiendo nada"_ , pensó.

Terminada la orden, procedió a dejarla. Al ver que, en efecto, Lahar no sólo no le rechazó, sino que también le agradeció con una sonrisa soltó un suspiro de alivio y procedió a atender a la señora regordeta.

Las instrucciones que le dejó eran sencillas. Debía esperarlo a las 8.00 pm en la plaza de Magnolia. Parecía simple, pero nunca había pasado tan lento el tiempo como en aquel día.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento, lo que menos deseaba era dirigirse a la plaza, pero aún así salió a toda prisa para evitar que le molestaran y lo llenaran de preguntas.

Aunque quería que Lahar estuviera allí, no pensó que eso ocurriría, por eso no pudo evitar su rostro de asombro al verle.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estás esperando? ¿Tardé mucho? – dijo con preocupación.

\- No, la verdad es que estoy aquí hace media hora – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? – _"Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso es idiota?"_ pensó. Hubo un ligero silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos quería sacar el tema. Aunque no quisieran admitirlo, ambos sabían perfectamente porque estaban allí.

\- Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

\- ¿Por qué siempre esperas que yo te atienda?

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero fue Lahar quien decidió tomar la palabra.

\- Ah, así que es eso… -

\- ¡Lo siento! No quería – interrumpió Mest – No, si quería. Desde hace un tiempo vas todos los días al Fairy Coffee, no pides nada hasta que yo te atienda, no me quitas la vista de encima, sonríes como si nada pasara y luego te vas. ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? ¿¡Acaso quieres golpearme!? ¿Me odias? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estuve ayer porque no fuiste? – pero se interrumpió bruscamente antes de continuar. No podía creer todo lo que había dicho, en particular eso último. Intentó como pudo ocultar el rubor de su rostro, pero en esas circunstancias era difícil. Lahar no pudo menos que soltar una carcajada.

Qué bien. Sólo fue para hacer el ridículo.

\- Lo siento Mest. No es que me ría de ti – afirmó intentando calmarse- Jamás pensé que llegarías a esas conclusiones. El otro día me viste en Magnolia, ¿verdad?

\- Entonces…

\- No es la primera vez que te veo, yo también estudio en Magnolia – al ver el rostro de Mest, cayó en cuenta de lo que decía – Oh… No es que sea un psicópata ni nada por el estilo. Solo me parecías una persona interesante al igual que tus amigos. Como nunca creí que te invitaría a salir me bastaba con ir al café todos los días, pero eso podría cambiar ahora – al ver nuevamente el rostro pasmado de su oyente quiso retractarse – O tal vez no…

Mest estaba estático, ¿qué debería hacer? Realmente no le disgustaba la idea y no tenía motivo para no aceptar. Además, de alguna forma se sentía aliviado y su ánimo había mejorado bruscamente.

Si le vieran sus compañeros ahora probablemente estaría muy avergonzado.

\- ¡No! Quiero decir, no creas que me ha disgustado. Es solo que… - una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro – Es solo que soy un idiota, ¿no?

Lahar esta vez fue quien no comprendía lo que ocurría ¿Eso qué significaba?

Más no pudo seguir pensando, ya que sintió unos labios sobre los suyos que le impidieron procesar lo que ocurrió por unos segundos.

\- E-esa es… Tu respuesta – añadió Mest antes de retirarse.

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?" pensó Lahar mientras veía a Mest irse de aquel lugar.

Otro día de estudios, de café. Otro día con mucho ánimo. Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad de no ser por el equipo de Fairy Coffee que lo estaba esperando con pancartas y dulces para felicitarle.

Aparentemente todos y cada uno de ellos había estado espiándolo la noche anterior.

Definitivamente algún día los mataría a todos.


End file.
